AnaMarie
by AmanahB
Summary: AnaMarie is a transfer student from Beauxbatons. She is in her 5th year at Hogwarts and finds herself around the most notoriously bad students in the school, but she had no choice. Things turn even worse when she begins to develop real feelings of love and friendship for them. She then struggles to carry out her mission without ruining everything she's worked for.


**Chapter I**

As the sun rose over a small cottage into the bedroom of what looked to be a slight dump, a bird began to chirp in the distance. A yellow beady eyed bird fluttered its wings and flew off into the sky. As it took flight the branch it was perched on shook, and dew fell onto the top most window.

The room looked like it hadn't been cleaned in weeks, or perhaps someone had just took junk and strew it across the room. It was a large, wood floored room with a slanted ceiling. Hanging on the wall was a poster that had a blue and hold shield in the middle. Inside were two wands crossed over each other. Behind the shield we've two silver horses with huge wings. Underneath the shield was a golden banner with curious writing on it. Above was a blue banner with the letters spelled out "Beauxbatons."

In the middle of the bedroom was a twin sized bed, the blankets ware disheveled and lumpy. There was a trunk at the foot of the bed, half packed on the floor. A large stack of books and sup-plies were next to it. A large brown dresser with on slightly smudged mirror stood a corner. A small bookshelf stood opposite, crammed with textbooks, journals, and storybooks. On top of the bookshelf was an empty cage with what looked like pieces of chocolate on the bottom. There was also a trapdoor a few ways away from the bed.

The unkempt bed began to stir and a head of tangled dark auburn hair rose from under the pillows. The girl stumbled from the bed, eyes closed. She ran her fingers through her hair and felt her way to the trap door. Downstairs she entered the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. As she looked in the mirror she began to smell bacon lingering in the air. She washed her face and stumbled into the kitchen to see a woman over a skillet. She had long intense long wavy red hair and a slightly tan skin tone. She was very slim and was wearing a dark green dress with a flowery apron. She was cooking bacon and had a bowl behind her with a wooden spoon stirring on its own.

The kitchen was a rectangular small room. The cupboards were over flowing with ingredients and the counters were crowded with pots, cutting boards, and other utensils.

"Good morning, Marie" the woman said, turning to pick up her wand. She waved it over the mixing bowl. It rose in the air and tipped the contents into a sizzling skillet.

"Mornin'" the young girl said.

"Anamarie, you should start looking in the mirror before you come down."

Anamarie chuckled and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I remember when you looked worse when you were pregnant with Angie" she replied.

"That was different, I had a reason" She replied, she grabbed a plate and passed it to Anamarie. "I don't see you having any excuses"

"Whatever," Anamarie said as she grabbed the plate " I don't need to look my best just for you guys"

Light streamed in through a door behind the kitchen and a man with dark brown hair and pale skin walked in. He was very tall and had a the beard and mustache of someone who hadn't shaved in weeks. He was wearing long purple robes and a matching wizard hat. He was wearing circular wire glasses behind dark brown eyes.

"Hey Marie, Loren" he sighed as he hung up his hat.

"Hi peter, how was work?" Loren asked as she waved her wand and a pancake flipped over on the skillet.

"It was really tiring," he said, taking a seat next to Anamarie "we had a man who tried to breed a dragon and a turkey taken in this morning."

Loren shook her head and glanced out the window. "Was he arrested?" she asked curiously

"Of course, he didn't go quietly," Peter said, he looked at Anamarie and laughed loudly "Is this the type of look they wear at this new school of yours?"

Anamarie laughed sarcastically and didn't answer.

"Would you like some toast, hun?" Loren asked looking at Anamarie's dad "Or a few slices of bacon?"

"Sure honey, I'm just going to change into something a little more comfortable." And he began to climb the stairs removing his robes as he went.

The pancake in the pan rose from the skillet and landed on Anamarie's plate. Three slices of crispy bacon slid next to her pancakes. Her mother flourished her wand a few peach slices landed on top. A bottle of syrup spilled out onto her pancakes and sat itself next to her plate.

"Thanks Mom," Anamarie exclaimed "maybe you could start on my hair next"

"Maybe you could start on that bedroom of yours." Her mother suggested, pursing her lips.

Anamarie immediately stuffed a large piece of pancake into her mouth and began to chew slowly. She closed her eyes and began to moan.

"Mmmm...Mom, these are delicious," Anamarie exclaimed. "they're like the best ever. Even better than the food at Beauxbatons."

**CONTINUE CHAPTER SOON! **


End file.
